Kyou's Ever After
by Moe Anime
Summary: Tomoya and Kyou meets again after 7 years with Kyou being Ushio's teacher. Will old feelings surface once more? ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

This my very first fanfic. Sorry for all the mistakes that you might find.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

It was 4 pm and students were already busy doing class chores and club duties. There was a nice breeze that afternoon as the school ground piles up with students going home and sports clubs training for upcoming competitions. In one part of the school, in the school's theater club, members have assembled for an important announcement by their club president. The room was in a shade of a golden orange color as the sun's setting rays reflects itself from the glass window panes. Adding to it the melodramatic sound of the brushing leaves as the wind breezes past from tree to tree. There stood Kyou who hinted a seriousness in the face of Nagisa and Tomoya standing next to each other while holding hands in front of all members of the club. Alongside with Kyou were Ryou, Tomoyo, Kotomi, and Youhei.

"We gathered you all here because Nagisa and I have something to tell to all of you," Tomoya started saying to break the silence. "Nagisa and I are… dating," he said blushing looking toward Nagisa. "Unnhh," added Nagisa timidly.

Surprised faces were all written in everyone's faces except that of Kyou. Kyou looked kinda somber and unsurprised with the declaration. Moments later after the declaration, "You serious? Wooo-hooo! We have a lovey-dovey here," Youhei exclaimed jubilantly. "Yehey! Yay! Congratulations, you two," the girls praised. The group crowded around Nagisa and Tomoya soon after except for Kyou who stood in one corner left behind still trying to accept reality. Tomoya noticed this to which Kyou notices making her come to the group congratulating the two.

"I guess it's time for us to go," Ryou said. "We will leave you two lovers alone," Youhei smirkingly joked. Ryou, Tomoyo, Kotomi, and Youhei left the room leaving Nagisa, Tomoya, and Kyou inside.

"Let's also go now, Tomoya. I want to tell my parents about us," Nagisa said shyly with a hint of excitement in it. "Sure," Tomoya agreed. "Kyou, you wanna join us out of school?"

"Uhhh…. Not yet. You go on ahead. I still have some things I have to sort out, you know being the class representative of my class," Kyou replied making a poker face herself.

"I see. Well, be careful going home," Tomoya said after seeing that Kyou isn't her usual self. The two went on ahead going home together while holding hands.

Kyou is left alone in the room. She starts looking at the window. Soon after, she saw the silhouette of two persons holding hands going home at the school grounds. She then left the room and went to the tree at the back of the school where she first met Tomoya sleeping. She slowly walked towards the tree as telling herself that this small baby steps will make her move forward and not look back. Now standing directly in front of the tree, she placed her hand then her forehead to its trunk trying to comfort herself. But her emotions took the best of her as her tears were already flowing down her face as if beckoning her of the bitterness of a first love. "What am I gonna do? I can't control my emotions anymore," Kyou cried.

"Kyou," a voice said in a calm manner behind her. As she slowly turned her head to see who this person was, she was shocked to see it was none other than Tomoya. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. There was dust stuck in my eyes," she replied as she wiped off the tears fast for him not to notice.

"You're crying. Why?" he said concerned of her.

"No, I'm not. I told you, there was dust in my eyes. That's all," she replied not looking him in the face.

"You know we have been together for two years already. I can tell when you are lying," he said as he slowly walked towards her.

"Stay away… Please… Stay away… I'm begging you," she said in difficulty. "You should always think of Nagisa right now. She's your girlfriend you know," she added.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm more concerned of-"

"I like you, okay! There, I said it," she scowled cutting him. "I've always liked you ever since."

Shocked at what she said, Tomoya slowly turns his back on Kyou. "I'm sorry. I have Nagisa right now. I….. can't return you feelings," Tomoya said guiltily. He then felt a warm pressure in his back and sees two arms curling around him.

"I know," Kyou answered back. They stood there for a while before Kyou pushed him forward farther. "Go. Nagisa's waiting for you," she said to him as he looks at her with a guilty expression. "I'll be alright. I'm Kyou, right?" she said assuring him.

After a moment or so, Tomoya slowly walked away from her before stopping for a while. Turning around he shouted, "Kyou, I don't know if this would be any consolation to you but I've always thought of you as more than of a friend." Shortly after, he ran farther away into the horizon as the sun's setting rays glimmered on erasing him from view.

Kyou stood there looking on with which appears to be a small smile in her face. Slowly then on, she walked home.

Unknowingly on the opposite side of the tree, a shadow of a person reveals itself looking at Kyou as she walks away.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

"Come on, Kyou. Come with us. It will be our last break before we start our work. Everyone in our circle is coming so please come with us," Nami persuaded Kyou on going with them on a trip. Nami is Kyou's closest college friend. She has short orange hair and wears eyeglasses. "Come on, please! Everyone is already pestering me in making you come with us," she continued as Kyou continues eating her ordered cake in a café in town.

"But, I told you, I can't go. I'm soon starting my work as a kindergarten teacher in my neighborhood," Kyou retorted back.

"Come on, just this time. Please!"

"Like I said, I'm…."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You will start you work soon. But come on girl, give yourself a break already. You have been studying you butt off in your whole college years. Loosen up a bit, will you. I know that you've been doing that just to get yourself distracted from your past. Girl, if you want to be distracted, find yourself a new love. There's Shinji for one," Nami interjected.

The name Shinji made Kyou have second thoughts of what Nami said. Shinji is Kyou's classmate since the last year of senior high. He has brown hair, tall, well-built, and part of the university's varsity basketball team. He is in fact their ace. He has been sweet to Kyou in all the past years. He was also Kyou's closest male companion during those years. It really did shock Kyou when he confessed to her in their last year of college and up until now, she hasn't been able to give him an answer yet.

"Come on, Kyou. Come with us. Pleaaaaase!" Nami continued persuading. "Shinji is expecting you to come."

'Alright already. I'll come," Kyou gave in after thinking about Shinji.

"Really? Yay! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

Days went by and the group has arrived at their destination, a beach house owned by Shinji's family. The house was situated right across the sea and directly behind it, right across the street was a large virgin forest. The gang had fun playing under the sun. Some were swimming, playing beach volleyball, smashing watermelons, and others were just having a tan. The sun was already setting and the group was already preparing for the planned barbeque and fireworks party.

"I think I'll take a stroll around and get some fresh air," Kyou said to Nami then turned around going the other way.

"Okay and do be careful," Nami shouted back.

As Kyou was strolling around near the beach house, she noted the nostalgic feeling she had of the forest across the street. She then began walking towards the forest reminiscing her school trip with her classmate during their second year of high school. The trip was in a forest camp with the objective of enjoying nature. Kyou began to smirk just remembering all the goofy things she had done during the trip with her friends. The smirk soon faded upon remembering Tomoya on that eventful day. Her eyes began to shine as though they were mirrors trying to reflect her emotions. The day has reached the twilight and the area was already dark and hard to see.

"I guess it's time for me to go back," Kyou thought to herself recollecting herself from her emotions. Turning around, Kyou froze upon knowing that she can't seem to know where she came from. "Oh no. Am I lost?" she thought. Still walking, she tried to find the path where she came in. She stops directly next to a big tree, tired and scared, still not knowing where to go. "Tomoya, where are you?" she thought remembering the same experience she had on their forest camp trip where she also got lost to which Tomoya found her afterwards. Tears are beginning to swell up in her eyes and flowing down on her cheek, holding tightly a necklace with a purple amethyst as its core, which was Tomoya's gift to her on her birthday. Rustle….. Rustle….. The sound of rustling leaves can be heard nearby. Slowly coming nearer and nearer, Kyou turns her head to the direction of the sound. "Tomo-," she said cut-off upon seeing Shinji.

"Kyou! So this is where you've been. I've been looking everywhere for you," Shinji said with a concerned face.

"Shin-," Kyou said cut-off upon Shinji suddenly hugging her.

"Where have you been you idiot?" he scowled. "I was so worried of you. Don't ever leave my side again. Please…. don't…. ever…."

Still shocked of the situation, Kyou was trying to compose herself with it. Slowly her hand moved upward going to Shinji's back curling it around his neck. "Is this the right decision? Am I able to move on? Hey, Tomoya, answer me. Please….. answer will you!" she thought in her mind. "I need to move on. I think I can be if it's with…. Shinji," she continued in her train of thought. Finally, she replied half-heartedly, "Okay….. I will….. I… promise."


	3. Chapter 2

Tomoya x Kyou is definitely my favorite pairing in Clannad. It totally pissed me off that they weren't even given some decent scenes together at all. So let's say that Nagisa is Tomoya's number 1 which in turn makes Kyou as Tomoya's number 2. Let's cite for example in the anime, the part where they were stuck in the gym storage room. Tomoya was to choose to whom he will be stuck with, he did chose Nagisa first but since Nagisa was absent at that time, the girl that came up in his mind was Kyou. Is there meaning to it? Well, I'll leave that to you. It was also implied in one of Clannad's OVA, the one year before the incident part, that Tomoya likes Kyou's personality. Now let's go to Kyou's side. It was certainly shown that out of all the girls shown to have an affection to Tomoya (let's not put Nagisa in it since she is definitely the one who cared for him the most), Kyou was the one who got hurt the most when Tomoya picked Nagisa out of all of them. Clearly shown in the tennis match of Tomoyo in which Ryou, Kotomi, and Tomoyo watched Tomoya helped Nagisa walked towards the clinic and only Kyou was the one who did not even tried looking at them as they passed her. She even cried along with Ryou (That part of Ryou though feels to me like it wasn't because Tomoya chose Nagisa but for burdening her sister. If I remember correctly, Ryou said, "I'm sorry" to her sister). What the heck, even Tomoyo who has a game for herself with Tomoya did not cry at all that time. To put it bluntly, in my own opinion, I guess Kyou loved Tomoya at the same level Nagisa did or maybe on a higher level. In the After Story, Kyou was Ushio's teacher. Does fate seriously want them to be together again? You decide. Another on the Kyou OVA, at the last part, Kyou totally looked like Nagisa with that hairstyle. Not also her hairstyle but also her expression when she grabbed Tomoya by the arm.

PS: I haven't actually played the game nor watched the second season of Clannad so all of those things I wrote in the previous paragraph are nonetheless, simply harmless opinions of mine. I had only watched the first season of the anime. I just can't take it to myself to watch the second act since like come on, I would have to endure watching a 20+ series with Tomoya ending up with Nagisa and not Kyou. How agonizing could that be?

Now, let's move on to the story. In the next chapter, I somehow have used the plot in Kimi Ga Nozumo Eien (Rumbling Hearts). The plot was about Mitsuki helping Takayuki. So in this chapter and the next ones to come, it's like Kyou helping Tomoya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

Kyou was sitting in her desk excited on starting her first day of work as a kindergarten teacher. She was checking the list of students assigned to her class. One name caught her attention. "Okazaki Ushio," she thought. "Fate is really cruel huh. Giving me more heartaches even in the most rarest ways." She began remembering all those heartaches she had. From Tomoya and Nagisa's official announcement, to their wedding, to their first child until Nagisa's death, Tomoya showed all happiness and sadness from those times not to her but to Nagisa. It greatly hurt her heart to see Tomoya grieving from time to time in front of Nagisa's grave but it greatly hurt her more to think that it wasn't for her. Removing such thoughts from her mind, she left the room and went to the school gate to greet the toddlers coming.

"Good morning, teacher," a pupil greeted Kyou with his parent.

"Good morning to you too," Kyou greeted back to the excited kid.

The routine continued for a moment or so. Kyou began scanning the area whether to see Tomoya accompanying her daughter. Just coming in from the school gate, Kyou noticed a little girl with brownish-orange hair walking with two persons who seemed most likely to be her parents. Kyou recognized the two to be Akio and Sanae, Nagisa's parents.

"ushio, go greet your teacher," Sanae beckoned.

"Good morning, teacher," Ushio greeted timidly.

"Good morning to you too, Ushio-chan," Kyou replied back with a smile. "The other kids are over there in the playground. Why don't you go join them?" Kyou said pointing to the other kids.

"Unnn…," Ushio hummed as she hurried to the playground.

"She's so energetic. Thank God," Kyou unconsciously said.

"Yes. We're very thankful she's like that after everything that had happened. If only Tomoya would come by and see her," Sanae said sadly.

"So, how are you doing, Kyou? Prepared for the job?" Akio added trying to change the topic.

"Well, I'm quite prepared myself. I'm really excited about today. If I may say, bring it on!" Kyou said enthusiastically flexing her arms.

The trio continued to talk until the bell rang. Kyou bade the two goodbye and went to fetch the toddlers to mark the start of classes. The kids went inside the school and as Kyou follows them inside, a voice behind her called her back. Turning around, Kyou finds Sanae and Akio looking at her with a serious face.

"Kyou….. could you please look after Tomoya? Please… He's probably still denying reality right now. He hasn't gotten over Nagisa's death. He needs a friend right now and I think that friend is….you," Sanae proposed. "Please do help him. It's for Ushio's sake and more importantly….for his."

Kyou was taken aback by what Sanae said. "Can I really do it? Am I capable of helping him?" Kyou thought. After much thought, she finally said, "I…..think I'm not the right person for the job. I really do want to help, but I'm just not…"

"Please, Kyou. I know this for a fact that you're the closest girl to Tomoya after Nagisa. He….really needs a friend. Think of it also as a favor for me and Akio," Sanae pleaded.

"But….," Kyou continued.

"He needs you, Kyou," Akio said butting in. "Tomoya needs you."

They stood there silent for a while after what Akio said. Kyou still hasn't given an answer looked away from the two trying to collect her thoughts. Trying to escape the situation, she excused herself saying, "I'm late for class already so I'll be going then." She hurriedly ran inside the school soon after.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Kyou thought to herself as she stood outside Tomoya's apartment door. She just got off of work and found herself unconsciously in front of his apartment. His apartment has been looking run-down lately. The mailbox was full of bills long due and the smell of alcohol reeks from the door. "Tomoya, how are you?" As she was about to press the door bell, a person standing beside her cut her off.

"What can I do for….," Tomoya broke off upon realizing it was Kyou. "Kyou! What are you doing here?" he asked looking surprised.

"Oh…Tomoya, I'm….. I was just around the neighborhood so I came to drop by," she replied. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Tomoya stood there looking at her. It was seven long years ago since they last met nor talk at all. Not wishing to talk at all, he replied, "Can we talk some other time. My place is kinda mes-"

"It's important," she said cutting him off.

Tomoya saw the seriousness in Kyou's face. After much thought, he finally gave in and said, "Okay, if you don't mind the mess."

Tomoya guided Kyou inside his place. His apartment was totally left behind and run down. Dirty dishes lie unattended in the sink, laundry clothes lie in one corner of the room, and papers, magazines, books, and trash lie all across the room. As the two seated themselves at the center of the room, Tomoya broke the awkwardness and said, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tomoya, how are you?" she began asking concerned.

"I'm fine," he said uninterested of the talk.

"What have you been doing lately?"

"I'm an electrician. So, what's the important thing you want to talk about?" he said trying to put the talk to an end.

"Tomoya…., have you been seeing your daughter lately?" Tomoya looked at her at the mention of his daughter but quickly turned away and stayed silent clearly not wanting to talk about it. "Tomoya, I'm a kindergarten teacher now and Ushio's in my class. Please, Tomoya, go see your daughter."

"How can I see her if I rejected her for five years? I can't be called a father for that. I…..just can't bring myself to seeing her again," he scowled looking at her.

Kyou slapped Tomoya on the face. "You idiot," she shouted. "So you're just gonna leave her alone. You're her father for God's sake. She needs you, Tomoya. Ushio needs her father right now. Do you want to happen to you like what you did to your father? Tomoya, you of all persons should know what it feels like to be left alone without feeling the presence of a parent." Kyou was now crying and pleading in front of him.

"Kyou…, I….." he said having difficulty in finding words.

"Just promise me you'll see her. Promise me."

"I broke too many promises already."

"Promise me, Tomoya. Promise me you'll see Ushio. She needs you."

"I…..promise."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

It was a new day in school and Kyou was at the school gate ushering the toddlers inside. The kids were all accompanied by their parents or guardians who also greeted Kyou a good morning along with their ward. Still remembering what happened the other night, Kyou was thinking of whether or not Ushio will be accompanied by Tomoya. "He will do it, right?" she thought.

"Good morning, Teacher Kyou," Ushio greeted beside Kyou.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Ushio," Kyou greeted back. Wanting to know who came along, Kyou looked at the person beside Ushio and saw that it was Sanae. "Well, Ushio, go along now. Bid your farewell already to your Grandma. Classes are about to start." Kyou ushered.

As Ushio bade her farewell to Sanae, Kyou then faced Sanae and asked, "Did…..Tomoya came to see Ushio?"

"No. I think he still feels guilty about everything that had happened," Sanae answered back. "You know, Ushio has been asking me when will her father come and see her. She terribly wants to see him."

"And she will," Kyou said with conformity.

Sanae was pleased as to what Kyou had said and smiled at her saying, "Yes. I also believe that too. Thank you, Kyou."

It was late afternoon already and Kyou was tired to a pulp. After she bade her students farewell, she was busy cleaning up the mess that was left in the room. Papers, crayons, toys, etc. was all scattered around. She was already leaving the place when someone called her.

"Yo," Shinji greeted. Shinji was now a PE teacher in high school where they graduated. He is also the school's basketball coach.

"Shinji, what are you doing here?" Kyou asked in shocked.

"I was waiting for you. It's been a while since we've been on a date. What do you say we go for dinner?"

"Now? I….. I think….. I'm sorry. Now's not a good time for that. You see…. I already have plans made. Maybe next time."

Shinji saw the poker face in Kyou as if she was hiding something. Before he could say more, Kyou bade him goodbye and ran along in the horizon.

It was already night when Kyou arrived in Tomoya's apartment. "Well, I'm just gonna check up on him and ask him about Ushio," she thought to herself telling her that's her only motives. She pressed the doorbell and nobody answered. She pressed it again, still no answer. She tried knocking on the door calling out Tomoya but still no answer. She took hold on the door handle and was shocked to see that the door wasn't close at all. "Hello? Tomoya?" she called out, her head peeking out of the door. The place was dark giving the impression that Tomoya hasn't arrived yet. As she turned on the lights, she found herself inside a messy room. The laundry, dishes, and trash hasn't been taken care off since her last visit. Rolling up her sleeves, she said to herself, "Guess I'll clean up the place before he arrives." Kyou first picked up the trash, then the dishes and finally the laundry. It was almost 8pm when she finished all the tasks. Looking on the trashes she picked, she realized that Tomoya has been living himself on instant and take-out meals. "Well, it wouldn't hurt him If I cook him up something. It must be ages since he last ate something home-made," she said. Using the ingredients she could find in his refrigerator, she was able to cook him up a decent dish. She covered it in plastic wrapper and placed it on a table in the middle of the room. She opened the door to the balcony and went outside as she lets the night breeze flow through her.

Ka-chang, the sound of the door opening. Tomoya was shocked to see his pad. First was that it was lighted and all the mess has been taken care of. As his eyes moves on to see the whole place, he saw Nagisa standing in the balcony as she caresses her hair following the rhythm of the night breeze. "Na….gi…..sa," he stammered admiringly in a low voice.

"Oh. You're here. Welcome back," Kyou greeted after hearing a small sound behind her. "Sorry about barging in and cleaning your place without permission. Well, come on and sit down and eat," she said after seeing him look famished. The two then positioned themselves across each other in the table.

"You cooked this?" he asked looking on the food in the table. Taking one bite, he exclaimed, "Mmmmm….. I see you still haven't lost your touch in cooking." Kyou smiled at him as she watched him eat. Feeling full, Tomoya touched his stomach and exclaimed, "Man, am I full. Been a long time since I last ate your cooking, Kyou." He looked at her and instantly remembered how he saw Kyou as Nagisa. Turning away, he asked, "So, what did you come here for?"

"Tomoya, about Ushio," she began. Tomoya sat there in silence with guilt as she mentioned Ushio's name. "You…haven't seen her yet." Tomoya was still not talking at all. Kyou, getting irritated, began shouting, "Tomo-"

"Look, I'm trying, okay," he scowled. "I'm…..just having a hard time."

"You're not the only one having a hard time. Ushio's also having a hard time," she scowled back at him. "I'm…..also having…a hard time." Tears already piling up in her eyes.

"Kyou…., I…."

The two sat there in silence for a while. Kyou, trying to break the silence stood up and said, "Guess, I'll be going home now. It's pretty late already. Till next time, Tomoya." Tomoya also stood up trying to lead her the way.

As Kyou took a step or two, fatigue overcome her as she loses her balance and falls down on her back. Tomoya seeing the situation reacted by grabbing her hand but he then quickly loses his footing making him fall along with her. Bam, the sound made as the two fell down on the tatami mat, Tomoya on top of Kyou. Their faces close enough as they could feel the warmness of each other's breath. Their eyes sparkled as they see each other's reflection in it. Tomoya's hands was on Kyou's hair feeling its silkiness. Realizing the situation they were in, the two quickly got up and sat with their backs facing each other, their faces getting redder and redder.

"It's…..ve…ry late already. I'll…..walk you to the station," he said to break the awkwardness, still flustered of what happened.

"Ye-yeah," she agreed also flustered.

While walking towards the station, the two couldn't help but talk about their high school memories together. They talked about their frequent lunches together, the 3 on 3 basketball game they had with Youhei, the time they got stuck up in the gym storage room, etc. As Tomoya looked at her, a purple amethyst pendant caught his attention. He then exclaimed to Kyou, "Oh…You're wearing it. It looks nice on you."

"Wearing what?" she asked.

"The necklace."

"Oh. That's because…you gave it to me after all," she said blushing, her sight on the ground. Tomoya looked at her with a confused expression upon hearing her answer. It soon faded when she added, "Well, it would be rude not wearing it after giving it to me."

The two soon reached the station. They bade each other farewell as Kyou entered the train. Before the doors have closed, she quickly turned around and yelled, "Tomoya, remember your promise." She then raises her right hand and waives back at him goodbye. Tomoya does the same, waving to her and smiled thinking, "This girl never changes." He looks along as the train moves on to its next destination. Unknowingly to the two, Shinji was hiding in the shadows behind looking at the two with a stern face.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter for you. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes that I have made on this simple story of mine. I'm still just a novice in writing as of now. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

It was early morning and Tomoya was standing outside the Furukawa's bakery. He was walking aimlessly back and forth stammering what to do next. "Tomoya? That is you, right?" Sanae asked standing behind the lad. Tomoya immediately recognized the voice behind him. Turning around slowly, he saw Sanae clasping both of her hands in her mouth, tears flowing down her cheek. At this very sight, Tomoya couldn't hold back anymore and said, "I'm back, Mother-in-law." Sanae then drops her bag of groceries and quickly runs and hugs Tomoya.

"What are we still doing here outside? Come on, come inside," she said composing herself as she wipes off the tears. Tomoya followed her inside the house after. "Dear, Tomoya's here. He's back," she called to her husband.

"What? Tomoya's back," Akio called back. Reaching the stone's foyer, he saw Tomoya standing beside Sanae. "Tomoya, you brat. Hehehe…. Welcome back," he exclaimed giving him an arm lock.

"Come on. Let's all have breakfast. I'll go and wake Ushio to join us," Sanae proposed. The two seated themselves on the table. Moments later, Sanae arrived along with Ushio, still having a sleepy face as she rubs her hand on her left eye, the other one holding Sanae's hand.

"Pa-pa," Ushio cried softly. Her eyes getting bigger as she sees her father in the house. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "PAPA," she shouted running towards Tomoya.

Tomoya seeing Ushio run quickly stood on his knees to embrace her. He too is already crying at her sight. "Yes, Papa's back now, Ushio," he said to her. The two embraced each other for quite a while. Sanae cries on the sight at the sight in front of her while Akio grinned at the two.

Soon after they had breakfast, Ushio and Tomoya were walking towards Ushio's school. "You excited going to school?" he asked.

"Unn…"

"Ehh… Hehehe….. Guess you didn't grow up like me. That's good to know."

"Everybody's been nice to me especially Teacher Kyou."

"Kyou?" he said in surprised. Curious as to what his daughter think of Kyou, he curiously asked, "So what's she like?"

"She's very nice and caring and also pretty."

"Ehh…. Kyou's like that? Not really the Kyou I know in high school. Well, she is pretty cute. Hey wait, what the heck am I thinking?" he thought after Ushio's answer. "What else about her?" Tomoya continued asking.

"She's…. like a… mother to me," Ushio replied back smiling at her father. Tomoya was taken back at her reply.

They soon reached the school and Kyou was already at the school gate greeting the students coming in. Tomoya still disturbed at what Ushio said, blush instantly as he saw Kyou's face.

"Good morning, Teacher Kyou," Ushio greeted happily as they neared her.

"Good morning, Ush-," Kyou replied cut off after seeing Tomoya. "Tomo…"

"Yo," he replied as calmly as he could.

"So you finally went to see her," she replied gladly.

"You would have killed me if I didn't." The two laughed on as they continued their conversation. Ushio looks at them with a confused face. Tomoya noticed this and said, "Ushio, Papa and Teacher Kyou went to the same high school before. She was really fierce and wild during those days especially to me."

"Hey, wait, what are you saying mocking me in front of my stud-?"

"But she was a dear friend to your…. mama and also…. to me."

Kyou smiled at Tomoya's remark. "Ushio, your friends are in the playground. Botan is also there. You can play with them if you like," she suggested. Ushio did as she was told.

"Ehh…. Botan's here? Been a while since I last saw him," Tomoya exclaimed.

"Come along. I'll show you the way. I'm sure Botan would love to see you too," she said as she guided him the way. They soon neared the playground and there stood a large brownish-black animal to which the children flock about. It was bigger than the kids and was even used by them as a slide. The animal soon ran towards the two upon seeing them.

"Puhi…. Puhi…," Botan growled at Tomoya.

"Ehh… Botan?" Tomoya said I surprised shifting his look to Kyou and back. "You've….. gotten….. tasty," he joked.

"Tomoya, you hungry? Want a knuckle sandwich to quench it?" Kyou suggested crackling her knuckles in front of him with a demonic aura.

"I was joking," he quickly said.

Their conversation soon turned to laughter as they remembered their high school times using the same flow and choice of words. It was almost time for class and Kyou called out to her students, "Everyone, classes will soon start. Go to your classrooms now."

"Okay," the kids cried in unison as they ran inside the school. "See you later, Papa," Ushio shouted at her father waving her hand as she joined her friends. Tomoya waived back at her then.

"Guess, I'll be going to work now," Tomoya said as he excused himself.

"Sure. Take ca….," Kyou said cut-off upon seeing Shinji looking at them behind Tomoya. "Shin…ji," she stammered.

"Is that how you greet me? With a shocked expression?" Shinji joked at Kyou. "I came just to remind you of our date this night. And right, here's the gate pass to our school's festival next week." He then shifted his attention to Tomoya and greeted, "Yo, Okazaki. How're you doing? You remember me?"

Tomoya could feel the glare on Shinji's face as he greeted him. Trying to be calm as he could, he greeted back, "Yeah. I'm fine, Shinji. Thanks." Tomoya could still feel the tension in Shinji's glare. In his head he thought, "Shinji. The guy I despised the most in high school. He basically clung to Kyou after Nagisa and I started dating. Acting all nice and stuff."

"Shinji, what are you doing here? Don't you have a class about now?" Kyou said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Ahh…. Don't say it like that. Aren't you glad to see your boyfriend?"

Shinji's words echoed throughout the place especially in Tomoya's head. The sound of the rustling leaves continued on as it tries to alleviate the tension but all in vain. The trio stood there in silence for a second or so only to be broken when the school bell rang.

"Shit, late again. Gotta go. See you later, Kyou," Shinji shouted as he ran to the school gate."

"I guess I'll be seeing you later, Tomoya. Good luck on your work. Bye," Kyou said quickly to avoid any confrontation as she ran inside the school.

Tomoya looks on Kyou's figure as she ran inside the building. Losing her from view, he slowly turned and walked towards his work. Upon reaching the gate, he is surprised to see Shinji standing there, leaning his back at the wall, as if waiting for someone. Tomoya couldn't help himself but glare back at him.

"Let me get straight to the point. What's your motive?" Shinji began clearly not liking Tomoya's presence.

"Motive?" Tomoya questioned back.

"I don't know what your motives are and I don't care but I'll make this clear and straight, Kyou is my girlfriend now and she chose me, not you. You rejected her already in the past and you don't have any right coming in and barging into her life. Got it?"

With that, Shinji turns and quickly went to the school where he works. Tomoya looks on at him with two of his hands forming a fist with his nails piercing through his palm. "…. I….., " he muttered unable to continue.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

It was Sunday morning; the start of a week-long holiday and Tomoya was walking around town not knowing to do. He just came from the Furukawa's residence after Ushio requested to spend the day with her grandparents. Trying to pass some time, he went inside different kinds of stores. "This is quite a boring day," he thought as he continued walking. As he cut from a corner, he found himself facing a girl wearing a white sleeveless flower-inspired satin dress looking outside a clothing store through its window. She has long purple hair and purple eyes with a white ribbon tied in the left part of her hair. As Tomoya neared her, she suddenly called out to him and said, "Yo, Tomoya."

"Yo," Tomoya replied upon realizing it was Kyou. "So what's that weird face for you're making at this store?" he teased.

"I am not making a weird face," she scowled back touching her face. "Am I?"

"Hahaha… I'm joking, joking. So, what are you doing here for?"

"I'm shopping for new clothes. Ummm…. Tomoya…., you free, right?"

"Well, I guess so. What about it?"

"Come along with me then."

Soon after Kyou finished talking, she dragged Tomoya inside the store with her. She then tried on different dresses showing them off to him before letting him pick the final dress. Tomoya eventually chose a blue-sleeveless dress with curls at the top to which he thought fitted Kyou and made her most cutest. She eventually then dragged him from store to store letting him carry all the stuff she bought. She bought a new dress, a new pair of sandals, earrings, a new cologne, etc.

Tomoya, getting frustrated from the thought that he was made as a baggage boy protested, "Hey, why the hell am I the only one carrying all this stuff?"

"Oh, come on. I'm already rewarding you by showing off my cuteness."

"And how is that rewarding?"

"Alright. Okay. I'll treat you to some food. Let's go to that open café over there."

The two settled themselves to an empty table in the café. Kyou ordered a strawberry parfait while Tomoya ordered some coffee. Tomoya, curious as to why Kyou brought so many stuff asked, "So, what's with all of this stuff?"

"I just want to look my best."

"For what?"

"For our school's festival. Shinji….. wanted me to look my best."

Tomoya suddenly felt his whole world dropped on him. A sudden pain was felt in his chest as he remembered that Kyou will be seeing Shinji in that day."….I…. see. So, you and Shinji, huh? How long have you two been… dating?"

"…..Almost a month now," Kyou replied uninterested.

"How come he did not come with you shopping for these?"

"I…. did call him out. But he said he was busy." Tomoya could sense a hint of disappointment and guilt in her reply.

"Kyou, do you like him?"

Kyou sat there in surprise at Tomoya's question. Not once did she ever answer that for herself ever since they started dating. Trying to break the silence, she said, "Of course, I…" Kyou answered unable to continue the last two words. "I…. I…." she continued stammering, "I gotta go," she finally said quickly picking up the bought stuff and runs away leaving him alone.

"Hey, Kyou!" Tomoya called back at her but in no vain as she never stopped nor turned back.

It was late in the afternoon when Tomoya reached the Furukawa's residence to pick up Ushio. Tomoya was still disturbed as to how Kyou reacted to his question and how she hadn't answered it all the same.

"Papa," Ushio cried running at him upon seeing her dad.

"Yo. Have you been good?"

"Unnn…"

"Shall we get going?"

"Yup."

The two were about to leave the house when Sanae called back the two of them. She was running towards the door holding two ticket-sized papers in her hand.

"Ummm…. Is there a problem, Mother-in-law?"

"Here," she said reaching out her hand showing two tickets to the school festival. "These are tickets to your school's festival two days from now. Your school has given us these tickets but Akio and I can't go so why don't you and Ushio go there instead. Been a while since you last visited you school."

"..But…" he replied unconvinced.

"I want to see. I want to see Papa's school," Ushio said excitedly looking at Tomoya.

"Well, I guess…. We'll take it. Thanks," he said reluctantly.

It was a nice and warm sunny day as the sun continued to rise shining its light throughout the town. It was the day of the school festival and people are already frolicking and walking as they made their way.

"Welcome o my school, Ushio," Tomoya exclaimed as they walk past the school's main gate.

Ushio was so mesmerized at the place that she didn't hear what her father said. Everything seemed to sparkle in her eyes. The school was crowded as people coming in. The booths are all lined up, students wearing costumes, kids running a loose, couples walking together, and music playing around dominated the occasion.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked his daughter.

Ushio looked around the place a moment or so. After finally decided on a booth, she pointed at her finger and said, "There."

The two first went to a crepes booth. They then went to a shooting booth where after numerous tries, Tomoya was able to win the wild boar stuff toy for Ushio's liking, to a haunted house booth, a picture booth, and a lot more. It was past 12 noon when the two settled themselves in a maid café organized by a class of third year students.

"Welcome," a student greeted to them as they entered the place.

The two then after settled themselves to an empty table near the window. "Hmmm…. This was Kyou's class. Heh… It would be nice to see Kyou wearing that maid outfit and serving the customers," Tomoya joked in his mind. "Ushio, what do you want to eat?" he questioned.

"Hmmm…. I can't choose. Papa, you choose for me."

"Very well, then." Tomoya ordered fried rice mixed with green onions for Ushio and a simple salad for himself. Excitement can be seen in Ushio's face as the ordered food was placed on the table.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked happy to see Ushio's ecstatic and gleeful expressions. He was about finished eating his salad and so was Ushio.

It took a while before Ushio decided on their next destination. "I want to see…. Papa's favorite place in the school," she said.

"My favorite place?" Tomoya repeated as the tree at the back of the school came to his mind. "I see. Okay then, I'll show you." The two then set off to the place with Tomoya telling his daughter why he liked the place. Reasons he cited were that, it was the place where he usually takes his afternoon naps; it was the place where he and his friends Youhei, Ryou, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Nagisa, and Kyou ate their lunch together, and also it was the place where Nagisa confessed to him and they started dating, and also coincidentally of Kyou's confession which he didn't mention to her. "Come to think of it, this was also the place where I first met Kyou and also it's where I gave her the purple amethyst necklace as a gift," he thought in his mind.

As the two neared the place, they caught sight of a girl wearing a blue dress standing in front of the tree. She stood there silent as if the tree was a person beckoning on her.

"Teacher Kyou," Ushio shouted running at her upon realizing it's her teacher. Ushio then quickly hugged her when they neared.

"Us—Ushio," Kyou said in surprised. "What are you doing here? Who are you with?"

"Papa's here with me. He's showing me around," Ushio replied.

"Yo," Tomoya greeted with a gesture of his hand as he neared them.

"I see," Kyou said.

"You know, Papa told me that this was his favorite place in school. He told me that this is where he and Mama st-," Ushio said excitedly to be cut off by Kyou.

"Started dating, right?" Kyou continued. "They were so lovey-dovey at that time too and it also happened at the end of our school's festival," she said slouching her back with both her hands placed on her knee for support while looking at Ushio.

Tomoya felt a tingle sensation in his chest looking at Kyou making a forced smile at Ushio after her statement. "How… could Kyou know that?" he thought.

"Ahh… So there you are, Kyou," Shinji shouted from the horizon waving his arm beckoning Kyou to come.

"Ahh… I gotta go now. Bye, you two," Kyou said walking towards Shinji. "See you in class, Ushio."

"Okay," Ushio replied heartedly.

As Kyou was about to pass Tomoya, he suddenly grabbed her by the wrist stopping her movement. Without turning her head, Tomoya tried to look at her face only to a find a tear fall from her eye. Quickly releasing her from his grip, he added, "There was an insect on your wrist."

"I…. see. Thanks," she replied her back still facing him. She then continued walking towards Shinji after.

"That girl…. was… Kyou?" Tomoya thought deeply shocked. He stood there frozen as he remembers the sequence of events that occurred on that day seven years ago.

The school festival has ended and students are preparing for the bonfire party that night. Tomoya was idly lying down on the floor sleeping, a book atop his face in the theater club's clubroom. The door swung open as Kyou went inside.

"Tomoya?" she said as she sat down beside him.

"Mmmm…. What?" he replied still lying down.

"Come to the party."

"Don't wanna. It's a pain in the ass."

"Please. I have something important to tell you."

"Why not here?"

"Please…"

"…. Alright."

Kyou soon left after their conversation. It took a while for Tomoya to get up and leave the room. As he walks out the school towards the field, a girl with auburn hair called out to him.

"Tomoya!" the girl called.

"Yo, Nagisa. What's up?" he greeted upon seeing Nagisa.

"Can I have a moment with you? I… want to tell you something," she said, her face getting red and her eyes looking at the ground.

"But I…"

"Please!"

"…Okay."

Meanwhile in the field, Kyou was frantically searching for Tomoya as she asked classmate to classmate and friend to friend. She has asked already her twin sister Ryou, Kotomi, and Tomoyo but all in vain. "Where the hell is he? I've already decided about today," she thought. She then came across Youhei and asked, "Youhei, have you seen Tomoya?"

"Tomoya? Oh, right. I saw him going at the back of the school," he replied.

"Thanks," she quickly said and started running off.

As she approached the back of the school, going past the corner of the wall, Kyou was able to see Tomoya standing, his back facing her. "To-," she called cut off.

"I like you, Tomoya. Please go out with me," Nagisa cried cutting Kyou off. Kyou upon seeing the two suddenly hid herself at the corner of the wall.

Tomoya stood there in silence, frozen, as he tries to come up with the words to say. "Nagisa…. likes me?" he thought. "How do I feel… about her?" Tomoya began remembering all the time he spent with her. "All the times I've been with her were filled with happiness and excitement. I don't know when but somehow, I began looking on seeing Nagisa each day. I kinda felt at east whenever I'm with her. Are all of those feelings…. love?"

"Sure," Tomoya finally replied breaking his silence. "Let's go out. To tell you the truth, I also kinda… like you. So…., starting now, you're my girlfriend."

Nagisa cried upon Tomoya's response. With two of her hands clasped near her mouth, she said in a crying voice, "So-sorry. I just…. can't control the tears. I'm so… happy. It feels like a dream." She suddenly hugged Tomoya with Tomoya returning it back.

Crack, the sound of a twig splitting. Tomoya heard the sound from behind. Turning his head over his shoulder, he was only able to see the fluttering of a skirt of a girl running away.

"Papa?" Ushio called worried as he looked at her dazed father. "Papa," she called again pulling his shirt. But Tomoya still stood there dazed and confused.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad.

Another update. Sorry for any wrong spellings and grammars you might find. I am still a novice writer.

It's a new day and Tomoya's walking in the neighborhood towards Kyou's house. He has just left his place with Ushio staying in the company with Fuku after the latter came by to play. The happenings that occurred during the school festival have left his disturbed and anxious. Seeing Kyou's tearful expression felt like a thorn in his heart, growing every time he remembers it. He arrives at the gate of a big white house, with the nameplate "Fujibayashi" on the side indicating who lives there. He looks above on the second floor at the room above from the right trying to see if Kyou saw him from her room. Raising his hand to press the doorbell, the front door suddenly swung open revealing Kyou wearing a light green dress preparing to leave. Her eyes widened upon seeing Tomoya at the gate.

"Yo. Do you have a moment? Can we talk?" he asked anxiously.

"….Sure," she replied.

The duo walked towards a parked next to a bus stop as Kyou waits for the bus. They sat on an empty bench under a big tree watching ahead the kids running and playing together. Silence soon enveloped the two as they sat.

"I really miss this. Us always talking together about anything." he said. "See those kids over there, kinda reminds me of the times you chased after me in high school whenever I played a prank on you." He snickered a little bit after finishing.

"Is that so?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I…. have a date with Shinji."

"I see." Tomoya felt a surge of pain in his chest after hearing her response. Silence came back again at the two as they continued sitting there silent as to each other's presence. "Kyou…, during our last school festival in high school, did you… go at the back of the school during the bonfire?"

"….Yes. Sorry, I really didn't mean to pry on you and Nagisa. I….. coincidentally saw you two together there at that time."

"You said there was something importance you wanted to talk to me about. What was it?"

"…."

"Kyou!"

"Forget about it. That was seven years ago. It's….. nothing important now."

Silence again overwhelms the atmosphere of the two. Tomoya was unable to bear the silence she's giving.

"I mss us, Kyou. I really do," he said looking at her deeply, eyes showing the pain he kept. "What ever happened to…. us?"

Kyou was taken aback at what he said. Trying her best not to look at his face, she stood up upon seeing the bus arriving and said, "We've….. just grew apart. That's all." She started walking towards the bus then after only to be stopped by him.

"Stay," he ordered holding her wrist preventing her from taking another step. "Don't…. leave me. What do you see in him? Why can't it be… me?"

"Why can't it also be me, Tomoya? Why did you choose Nagisa over me?" she cried now facing him, tears falling from her eyes.

Tomoya was at a loss for words after what she said. He stood there, pain written in his face as he watched the girl he cared for cry in front of him. Hearing nothing from him, Kyou yanked her hand free and darted towards the bus as she let the wind blow away her tears. Feeling defeated, Tomoya couldn't help himself as his tears swell up in his eyes.

It was a calm morning as Tomoya and Ushio walked towards Ushio's school. It has been four days since Tomoya last talked with Kyou. He was anxious as to how to face her after their confrontation in the park.

"Good morning, Teacher Kyou," Ushio greeted running at her in the front gate.

"Good morning, Ushio. Ready for school?" she said.

"Yup," Ushio replied enthusiastically then ran to her friends who were playing in the playground. Kyou looked at her running along with her back facing Tomoya. There was an awkward silence between the two as they continued standing there defying each other's presence.

"Kyou…. About our tal-"

"Mr. Okazaki, you should be leaving now or you'll be late for your work," she said facing him.

Tomoya was surprised at the way she addressed him. "What…. did you just…. called me?"

"Mr. Okazaki, you should really have to get a move on or you'll be late."

"Kyou-"

"And please call me by my family name."

"Kyou, stop with this foolish-"

"Please…. You know best of all that our relationship will stay nothing more than friends. We've grown each other apart already. You already have your own family and life and I already have mine. Let's…. stay as friends," she said her voice cracking. She then raises her hand to him asking for a handshake reply.

Tomoya looked at her hand still not liking how the situation progressed. Turning his back on her, he said, "I…. don't like this. I don't like this at all." He slowly then walked away from her. Their distance growing at each step he makes.

Tomoya decided to skip his work and went straight directly to his apartment. He lied down on the floor thinking about his earlier conversation with Kyou. "Why are you doing this, Kyou?" he thought looking at the ceiling. "I feel like you're getting farther and farther away from me. I don't want…. to lose you." Time passes on and Tomoya fell on a silent slumber.

"Tomoya….. Tomoya….! Get up already. You'll be late for work," a girl said shaking him off from his sleep.

"Mmmm….," he mumbled. Slowly opening his eyes, there sat in front of him a girl with hazel brown hair. "Nagisa?" he stammered.

"Yes, dear. Get up now or you'll be late for work. We also have to accompany Ushio to her school," she said leaving him walking towards the kitchen.

"Papa. Get up now. I'll be late if you don't," Ushio called out in the dining table.

Tomoya stood up and walked towards the dining table. He spotted his wife and daughter nonchalantly laughing and smiling as they kept on eating their breakfast. Tomoya felt a warm feeling in his chest as he looks on the two, the warmness of a family. Tomoya was smiling at the two leaning his head in the doorway of the master's bedroom. His smile soon faded as he felt a nostalgic feeling on the way the two laughed and smiled. The laughs and smiles he once admired from a dear friend to which he tried cherishing and protecting from disappearing. He tried remembering the image of such person but he just couldn't achieve a perfect grasp of the person's image.

The trio was now walking towards Ushio's school after finishing eating their breakfast. As they were walking, Tomoya couldn't help it to wonder who the person was. He continued trying to remember the person's face but all in vain.

"Bye bye, Papa, Mama. See you later," Ushio called out running inside the school upon arriving.

"Bye, Ushio. Take care," Nagisa called back. "I'm going now to the supermarket. You better move on or you'll be late for work," she said facing Tomoya. "Go home early, okay?" she added walking away.

Tomoya looked on until Nagisa's figure was out of sight. "Something's not right here," he exclaimed silently. Trying to forget about it, Tomoya slowly walked towards his work.

"I'm glad you're happy, Tomoya," a voice called out behind him.

Turning around, Tomoya sees a girl with purple long hair looking at him but without a face except for her mouth.

"I'm really glad of how things have turned out. You must cherish this life of yours and protect it. I'm really glad for you," she continued, her voice crackling and tears flowing down from her face. She slowly then drifts farther and farther away from him.

"Wait….. Don't go!" Tomoya cried, his hand trying to reach her. As much as he tried, he seemed to be immobile at the spot as he watched the girl mover farther and farther away. Before she disappeared, the girl was able to mutter three words of which he didn't hear but understood what it meant.

"Wait!" Tomoya shouted in his place as woke up from his dream. "A dream?" he exclaimed as his sweats falls from his face. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom and washed his sweats off. "Was that girl…. Kyou?" he asked himself. He felt a sudden throb in his chest as he remembered the tears that fell from the girl's face. Shrugging the idea off, he went to the living room and glanced at the grandfather's clock standing in the far corner. "I guess I better move on. Ushio's class ends in half an hour from now." Quickly getting hold of his jacket, he made his way out of the house to the streets towards Ushio's school.

He was halfway towards the school when he passed by the neighborhood's park. In it he saw a couple kissing, the woman's arms wrap around the man's neck and the man's arms at her waist. "Talk about privacy," Tomoya thought to himself. He was about to pass the entrance to the park but was stopped when he heard the girl said, "I love you, Shinji." "I love you too, Mitsuki," the man replied. Tomoya quickly turned back to look at the couple in the park and was shocked to see that the man was Shinji, Kyou's boyfriend. The two were now embracing each other romantically.

Anger was fueling up inside Tomoya. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, he dashed off towards the two punching the guy in the face. "You bastard," Tomoya shouted at Shinji, sitting in the ground after his punch. "What the hell are you doing?" he continued glaring at him. "Why don't you mind you business, Okazaki," Shinji retorted back to him punching him back. The two were now in a frenzy of punches until innocent bystanders broke the two apart.

Full of scratched and bruises, Tomoya yanked his arms off from the man holding him. He glared back at Shinji before walking away from the scene towards Ushio's school. His face and arms were aching, his faces winces from time to time to the pain in his stomach, His lower lip cut, as blood slowly gushes out from it.

"Papa. You're hurt," Ushio cried out upon seeing her father. Her eyes starting to tear up.

"Mr. Okazaki! What happened? You're terribly hurt. Come on now, let's get you to the clinic to have you patched up," Kyou said in concerned as he leads him to the school's clinic. "Ushio, you go wait in the classroom as I fix your father."

"O-Okay," Ushio replied unenthusiastic of the idea.

In the clinic, Tomoya was sitting in the bed as Kyou pulled one of the chair and sits on it directly opposite to him. "What the hell happened?" Kyou asked him as she disinfects the wound. Tomoya slightly winces from the pain but stayed silent.

It took Kyou ten minutes to finished fixing Tomoya up. As she was about to place the band-aid on the wound in his cheek, he suddenly blurted out, "Break up with him."

Kyou was startled at what he said. After placing the band-aid on his cheek, she turned her attention in arranging all the stuff back in the first-aid kit. Trying to feign innocence of what he said, she said back, "What…. are you talking about?"

"I fought with Shinji today."

Kyou was now standing in front of a cabinet as she places the medicine kit back. Not wanting to face him, she asked, "What does it got to do to you ordering me to break up with him?" She was now glaring at him. Coldness written on her eyes.

"He was cheating on you. He was embracing another girl in the park."

"I…. don't believe you."

"He said he loves he-"

"Shut up!" Kyou shouted, both her hands covering her ears, eyes closed.

"Kyou, listen to m-," Tomoya said cut-off, standing beside the bed.

"Shut up!" she shouted back. Tears were now falling from her eyes. "Why…. are you…. doing this?" she cried.

"I…. just don't want to see you get hurt."

"What do you even know about him? You barely know him at all. He has supported me throughout the hells of my life. He was there for me when I needed you most. He…. saved me." Kyou stormed out of the room soon after leaving Tomoya, eyes looking below, defeated and unable to chase after her.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad.

Another update. Please do forgive me for any grammatical errors you might find in this chapter or in my story overall. I am still a novice writer at that adding to it that this is also my first story. I really don't know but I somehow kinda lost my writing skills a bit, no, I guess maybe a lot. Please, do really forgive me about this.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months since Tomoya had a decent conversation with Kyou after their heated confrontation. Every time Tomoya talked to her, she quickly shunned him away, her eyes avoiding the slightest contact with him.

It was already the start of summer break and Tomoya along with Ushio, Akio, and Sanae were at the beach spending their time together. It was a nice and warm day as the sun scorches high above in the clear blue sky. The sea was blue as the sky reflects its calmness with it. The beach was crowded with people frolicking about in every direction. Some were relaxing in the sand while lying down and some were cuddling themselves in the water as they let the waves follow its rhythmic pattern crashing on them and at the shore.

They settled themselves near a restaurant with Akio placing the umbrella in place and Tomoya with the blanket. Sanae was preparing the sun blocks and snacks with Ushio helping her along. After settling themselves, Ushio quickly grabbed hold of her father's hand and guided him towards the sea. They were splashing water at each other upon arriving. They were having a lot of fun with Tomoya teaching his daughter how to swim and playing beach volleyball with her.

"Tomoya, Ushio, come now. It's time we take our lunch," Sanae called out at the two as they were playing in the sand making sand castles.

"We're coming," Tomoya called back. "Ushio, let's go now. Your grandma and grandpa are waiting for us," he added looking at Ushio reaching out his hand for her.

"Okay," Ushio said accepting her father's hand.

They were now inside the restaurant and settled in a six-chair table. The restaurant was busy as ever as tables are hard to find already and the waiters and waitresses seems almost running from table to table to get their customers' orders. As they were about to place an order to the waitress, Ushio suddenly blurted out pointing at the entrance, "Teacher Kyou."

All of the group's eyes were now fix at the entrance of the restaurant. There stood Kyou wearing a hoodie along with a guy wearing his trunks to which Tomoya recognized immediately as Shinji. Ushio jumped off of her seat and ran towards Kyou dragging her along back towards their table, Shinji following the two.

"Teacher Kyou, why don't you sit with us?" Ushio requested happily.

"Yes. That's a terrific idea. Come and eat lunch with us. Your companion is also invited. It seems like it's already hard to find a table now," Sanae concurred. "Ummm…., may I know who you are?" she asked looking at Kyou's companion.

"I'm Shinji, Kyou's… boyfriend," Shinji introduced.

"Oh, I see. Well, come now and take a seat," Sanae continued.

"But, we really don't want to cause you any trouble," Kyou protested.

"Nonsense. Your no trouble at all," Akio rebutted.

"Please, Teacher Kyou," Ushio pleaded.

"Well, I guess. Do please excuse us," Kyou finally said in defeat. She sat herself beside Ushio and right across Tomoya while Shinji sat himself beside Kyou.

The group was now eating their lunch with Sanae, Akio, Shinji, and Ushio maintaining most of the flow of their conversation while they ate. There was an awkward atmosphere between Tomoya and Kyou. They sat there silent listening to the other's conversation. Tomoya on the other hand keeps having these frequent glances at Kyou to which Sanae and Akio notices.

"What's wrong, Kyou? Are you sick?" Shinji asked upon realizing Kyou's silence. Tomoya glared at him upon seeing him touch Kyou on the shoulder.

"Huh? I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," she replied.

"How about you, Tomoya? You seemed awfully quiet," Sanae asked in concerned.

"I'm fine. Just having a lot to think about," Tomoya said back.

"And just what are you thinking about, boy? Akio shot back knowing the reason along with Sanae.

"Just some stuffs. Nothing important though," he said. Kyou made a small glance at him of his answer.

"I see," Sanae said. "Oh, by the way Kyou, where are you off to after here?" she inquired.

"We're planning to go to the recently opened amusement park near here. There's something… I wanna do there."

"An amusement park? Papa, papa, can we go there too? Please!" Ushio said ecstatically pulling his father's arm with her excitement upon hearing of the place.

"Ummm….. I don't know."

"Why not, Tomoya?" Sanae said. I really don't see any reason why not. Why don't we also go there? It seems fun. Right, dear?"

"Yosh. Sure. Let's also go. Ushio seems very excited over the idea."

"Yay!" Ushio cried knowing their next destination.

"Well then. I guess we'll be going ahead." Shinji said standing up looking at his wristwatch. "We're kinda on a schedule here. If you don't mind?"

"Oh, please don't mind us. You two go on ahead. We'll soon follow." Sanae gestured.

"Please excuse us," Kyou answered politely. The two were now walking towards the door with a somewhat awkward feeling. When the two were finally outside the restaurant, Akio suddenly blurted out, "Something's wrong. Especially with that guy, Shinji." Sanae nodded at the comment.

'What do you mean?" Tomoya asked.

"It's just a small matter, I think. Don't worry about it."

Soon after they finished eating, the group was now in their car heading towards the amusement park. The place was full of people with some families spending their time walking around going from one place to another, their children running a loose, couples holding hands as they walked, and the diverse sounds from the rides and people engulf the place as if trying to compete with each other. Excitement could be easily read in Ushio's face as her smile goes along from one ear to the other and her eyes wide open as if bulging out from its sockets.

The quartet went on going to different places ranging from the house of mirrors, haunted houses, spinning cups, merry-go-round, etc. It was already mid-afternoon when the group took a break sitting on a bench right next to a crepe stand and a vending machine. Ushio was happily munching on the crepe her father bought while he, Sanae, and Akio settled for some light drinks bought from the vending machine. Around that time, Tomoya noticed that couples are walking towards the same direction hinting eagerness in their faces.

"This must be the reason why Kyou wanted to go here with Shinji," Sanae assumed also noticing the large number of couples.

"Huh? What? What's in here anyway? It's just an amusement park, a place for fun. I really don't see any romantic stops in here," Tomoya said.

"Well, it doesn't really surprise me that you don't know. There's one place here rumored to be a haven to couples. Rumor has it that couples who ride the Ferris Wheel together around four o'clock will be blessed with undying love. It was also reported in the news a couple of days ago citing that numerous couples have already witnessed the power of such. I bet that right now, Kyou and that guy are there waiting in line for the ride," Akio answered to Tomoya. Upon hearing about the rumor, Tomoya didn't like it one bit.

"I wonder if they already rode it," he thought sadly looking at the direction where the couples are walking.

"Ferris Wheel? I wanna ride that. I wanna. I wanna. Can we, Papa? Please!" Ushio pleaded looking at her father.

"Well, let's go then. I heard that the view from above is a must see," Sanae recommended to which Akio nodded.

They were now walking towards their destination only to find themselves waiting in line as the rest of the couples. They stood there for almost 20 minutes and only around a dozen couples left in front of them.

"This is taking so long," Ushio said dismayed at how slow they were moving forward.

"You're right. We were at a faster pace before. I wonder what happened." Sanae added looking dismayed, holding Ushio's hand at her right.

Looking at what's happening in front of them, they soon saw a woman with purple long hair at front, right next to the entrance for the ride, not willing to take a step more. Other couples were already complaining of this woman's attitude that they started yelling at her telling her to move aside. Tomoya could not believe his eyes as he sees Kyou standing there alone, weakened, and quivering from time to time from other couples verbal attacks.

"Move aside will ya," one man shouted at her. "He left you already. He's not coming back. And he should be given that attitude of yours."

"Yeah. Move aside already. You're not the only one waiting here. A lot of us are as well," one woman added.

Tomoya couldn't stand the attacks being aimed at Kyou. Adding to it, Kyou's reluctance from fighting back knowing her attitude from high school. Losing control of his emotions, he quickly darted off from his spot towards the front, grabbing Kyou with him, shutting close the door to the ride. Kyou was shocked to see Tomoya with her in the ride. Seeing him, Kyou diverted her glance towards the side, her hair covering her face. There was a tense mood between the two as it engulfs them to a stalemate situation. "Ummmm….. Kyou," Tomoya started to break the stillness between them. Kyou stayed silent and unresponsive to his voice.

They were already reaching the apex of the ride when Kyou suddenly blurted out, "Why are you here? Why….. is it you? It shouldn't have been you. You should have just left me alone back there." Kyou, still not looking at him as she talked, her face still covered by her hair that you are not able to tell any meaning to it but Tomoya knew what expression she is making given the constant whimpers he hears. He felt pain slicing through his chest at Kyou's words, the pain growing with every second that passes by.

Tomoya finding the words to say, was confused, disorganize, and at a loss. They were already reaching the end of their ride when Kyou reaches out her hand, on her palm the necklace he given her.

"What….. are you…..," Tomoya said baffled in disbelief at Kyou, his eyes wide in shock but sadness is what can be read of it. "I… won't take it."

"Tomoya…, please."

"Just cut the shit, Kyou," Tomoya roared in anger, standing, facing her.

"I am cutting the shit. This here is shit. Our situation is shit," Kyou cried back.

Upon reaching the ground, Kyou quickly took hold of Tomoya's hand, placing the necklace at it and darted off from the ride leaving him there standing alone looking at her back.

"Papa, where have you been?" Ushio inquired upon seeing Tomoya walking towards his family.

"Just someplace. Sorry, I wasn't able to go on the ride with you."

"Hmm… how about riding it with me now, Papa."

"Maybe next time, Ushio dear. Look at the sky, it already dark. Seems like a huge downpour is coming. We better hurry home," Sanae advised at Ushio, kneeling down at her, pointing at the sky.

"….. Okay."

The quartet was finding their way towards their car in the parking lots. A lot of the people are also there hinting that they also knew of the incoming downpour. Akio, Sanae, and Ushio has sited themselves in the car but Tomoya was still standing outside, looking at a far corner of a man with a woman as he welcomed her inside his car. The two passed by their car was greeted with anger from Tomoya as he sees Shinji driving off with another woman. Gritting his teeth and palm, he suddenly remembered Kyou still inside the amusement park waiting for Shinji. "You go on ahead. There's something I must do," he said quickly and darted off towards the park.

"Papa, wait for me," Ushio called out to be stopped by Sanae.

"Ushio, just let your father be. This is for the best," she said reassuring her of her father's weird change of character. With that, the car drove off towards their house.

Running around, Tomoya was having a hard time finding Kyou. He checked every waiting stand, checked some rides, asked some people around but to no avail. It began raining but Tomoya didn't mind the coldness of the rain as it falls down on him. The coldness seemed nothing as the rain continued to worsen, his clothes starting to cling on his skin. Frantically searching, moving his head from side to side, he came to a stop near a bench, a woman standing there not minding the rain at all. He started walking towards her, the splashing of the water below his shoes, the sound of rain hitting the ground, the chirping of the birds flying away to seek shelter, the sound of people running about towards shelter, but the melancholic echoes from the rain overpowered them all.

"Don't come. Don't come….. please," her voice sounding small due to the rain. Tomoya stopped upon her words.

"Why….. did you come here? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone," she said soberly enclosing herself with her arms. "I'm really horrible, aren't I? Telling you to leave when I really want you here with me. It was my fault you know. I was the first one unfaithful to him. I told him I like him but I was only using him to forget about you. He broke up with me. I'm really am despicable. Was loving him back that hard? Now,…. I'm regretting it." Her voice crackled as she said the last few sentences slowly facing Tomoya. Raindrops covered her face as each drop made its way towards her chin. Tears can be seen distinctively from her face regardless of the rain.

"Kyou!" Tomoya said as he couldn't turn back on his feelings anymore. He quickly hugged her, her face on his chest.

"W…..hy? Do you know what you are doing? I've already decided on forgetting about you. Don't make it hard for me. I'm very selfish. I should have pushed you away. I should have not known how warm this is. I'm an idiot, you see. So please don't be so kind to me. I'll misunderstand. You already have your life, Tomoya. And I'm not in it. Let's not make things worse as it is." Tomoya still didn't bulge from his position. "I was planning on confessing to you, you know. I wanted to tell you how I feel during our school's festival. I still also wanted to tell you those feelings even though you and Nagisa were dating but seeing how you happy you two were with each other, I couldn't bear of breaking that apart. I couldn't bear to be the cause of rift between our friendship. I sacrifice my love just to be with you. I thought this was the best solution of them all. But, I still couldn't erase this feeling for you. That's why, you don't need to concern yourself with me. This is the best way to correct all of my mistakes."

"Kyou, about…. you, I….."

"Tomoya, I'm Fujibayashi Kyou, I can never be Nagisa."

Releasing his grip on her, Kyou faced Tomoya and said, "Bye bye." She slowly walked past him leaving him behind defeated, eyes on the ground, with the rain as his only companion.

Author's Note: One or more two chapters left. Next update might take a little longer. Maybe around October at the earliest. Too many things to work out here.


End file.
